


Ваша парочка

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don't copy to another site, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Serial: s046 The Invasion, Sonic Screwdriver Used as a Sex Toy (Doctor Who), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: По заявке: «Бригадир заходит в тот момент, когда звуковой отвертке находят кое-какое интересное применение».





	Ваша парочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pair of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930093) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



Услышав пронзительное жужжание звуковой отвертки, раздававшееся из подсобки, Бригадир пришел к выводу, что Доктор занят ремонтом. Как можно было умудриться что-то сломать, отправившись за запчастями, представить было сложно, но тем не менее.

Подойдя ближе, Бригадир понял, что жужжание перемежается болезненными стонами. Может, это что-то вроде медпомощи? Тогда понятно, что так надолго задержало эту парочку. Возможно, звуковая… штука может выполнять и функции медицинского оборудования. Необходимо удостовериться, что все в порядке.

На самом деле Бригадиру просто хотелось выяснить, что их так задержало. Но никакие размышления не смогли подготовить к тому, что он увидел за дверью.

Бригадир Летбридж-Стюарт, разинув рот, уставился на открывшееся перед ним зрелище. Прижав юного МакКриммона к стене, Доктор уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Джейми, обхватив Доктора ногами за талию, цеплялся за полки: голова откинута назад, глаза зажмурены. Джейми и создавал весь этот галдеж. Доктор сунул руку ему под килт: именно оттуда и раздавалось жужжание. Парень стонал и задыхался от каждого треньканья и гудения отвертки, грохоча стоящими на полках коробками.

— О, Доктор… а… а-а-а…

Скажем так, их поведение было… совершенно неприемлемым, но Бригадир считал совершенно неприемлемым и то, что он стоит и таращится на них. Следует уйти незамеченным. Он шагнул назад, но ошибся с направлением. Каблук с бравым стуком ударился о дверной косяк, и мистер МакКриммон открыл глаза.

При виде Бригадира Джейми изумился не меньше, чем сам Бригадир. Он вытаращил глаза и начал без особого результата трясти Доктора за плечи.

— Доктор! Доктор… э…

— М-м-м?

Тот был занят ухом Джейми, совершая с помощью языка нечто очевидно непристойное.

Джейми прокашлялся и сказал: «Привет, Бригадир» достаточно громко, чтобы Доктор не пропустил это мимо ушей.

Черт побери этого смешного человечка, он не обеспокоился ни на миг.

— О, привет, Бригадир, — ответил Доктор, сверкая из-за плеча озорной ухмылкой. Он вытащил отвертку из-под килта, огонек на ее конце все еще горел. — Удобное устройство, правда? Столько вариантов использования.

Щелкнув переключателем, он дотронулся кончиком отвертки до внутренней стороны колена Джейми.

— М-м-м-хм, — отозвался тот.

Ну и ну. Бригадир прокашлялся и ослабил воротник. И сказать смог только:

— Мне стало интересно, что же так задержало вашу парочку.

— Да, да, — сказал Доктор. — Мы закончим через минуту. А теперь идите, идите!

У него и правда хватило наглости взмахом руки отправить Бригадира восвояси.

Так что он и отправился — скорее в ответ на умоляющий взгляд Джейми, чем на понукания Доктора. Бригадир плотно закрыл дверь и сделал глубокий вдох. Шагая обратно по коридору, он думал, что необходимо обеспечить им подходящее прикрытие — а позже решительно отчитать их: какое бы поведение ни считалось приемлемым там, откуда прибыл Доктор, но на Земле оно вряд ли пройдет испытание одобрением.

Но сначала, решил Бригадир, стоит выпить чашечку крепкого чаю.


End file.
